1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adhesive tape dispenser, and in particular to a tape dispenser that allows a user to separate a relative lightweight tape carrier from a heavy base for separate application of tape.
2. The Related Art
A tape dispenser is one of the most common office stationeries, which allows a user to readily withdraw and cut a suitable length of adhesive tape. Conventionally, a tape dispenser has a bulky and heavy body defining a recessed cavity in which a roll of adhesive tape is accommodated in a rotatable manner. The heavy body, which provides a “fixed operation mode” by holding the dispenser at a fixed position, ensures stable positioning of the dispenser on for example a desk, whereby the user may readily unwind and withdraw a length of the tape without causing moving of the dispenser on the desk. However, in certain applications, it may be desired to dispense the adhesive tape in different orientations, which requires a user to position the tape dispenser, by one hand holding the dispenser body, adjacent the object on which the tape is applied, such as an open face of a carton, while pulling the tape with the other hand for application. This is a “movable operation mode”, which cannot be easily done with the heavy structure of the conventional dispenser for one has to hold the heavy structure with one hand the pull and unwind the tape with the other hand at the same time.
It is thus desired to provide an adhesive tape dispenser that allows adhesive tape to be withdrawn in different orientations in order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional tape dispenser.